


Au fond de ton coeur tu connais tes sentiments

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Depuis leur rencontre dans le Poudlard Express, Lavande et Parvati avaient toujours été inséparables. Leur amitié était l'une des plus fortes et l'une des plus connues de la saga Harry Potter, voici comment elles ont put vivre les évènements qui se sont déroulés au fur et à mesure des années de Harry à Poudlard.





	Au fond de ton coeur tu connais tes sentiments

**Au fond de ton cœur tu connais tes sentiments**

Lavande et Parvati se connaissaient depuis leur première année. Elles avaient toutes les deux été réparties à Gryffondor, la maison du courage, la même année que Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier. Elles s'étaient découvertes de nombreux points communs et rien n'avait jamais pu les séparer. Que ce soit la menace de mort qui planait sur Lavande lors de l’ouverture de la chambre des secrets, le fait que Parvati ne croient pas Harry pendant le tournoi ou bien encore l'engagement de cette dernière dans l'A.D., rien ne les avaient jamais séparé. Parvati était restée auprès de Lavande alors que cette dernière était en danger, elles évitaient toutes deux de parler de Harry durant leur quatrième année, et la blonde avait été là pour soutenir son amie après chacune des retenues que leur infligeait Ombrage. Rien ne pouvait les séparer, rien ni personne. 

Lors de leur sixième année, il arriva un terrible accident : Ron Weasley fut drogué par un puissant philtre d'amour et manqua de mourir empoisonné par une bouteille d'hydromel. C'est cet incident qui acta la rupture du roux et de Lavande. Mais Parvati avait été là pour la consoler, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Puis Dumbledore était tombé de la tour d'astronomie, tué par Rogue. Et une fois devenu directeur, ce dernier avait fait régner la peur sur l'école d'une main de maître. Elles en avaient toutes les deux soufferts, et au bout du compte : elles avaient survécu. Survécu, et non pas vécu cette septième année. Elles s'étaient contentées, si l'on pouvait le dire, de ne pas mourir.

La guerre était terminée, Harry avait vaincu Voldemort, il était définitivement mort, et ce au prix de bien des sacrifices. Le professeur Lupin, Collin, Padma et Ginny Weasley ne s'en étaient pas sortis. La rousse se battait en duel contre l'un des deux Carrow lorsque Bellatrix lui avait envoyé un avada dans le dos, la tuant en un instant. 

Harry avait mis plusieurs mois à s'en remettre, lui qui avait toujours voulu se battre seul sans impliquer les gens qu'il aimait. Il l'avait perdue, et ce au profit de la victoire finale, du “plus grand bien”. C'est à ce moment-là que Lavande se rapprocha de lui, pensant une par une ces plaies, le comprenant réellement, et ceux bien plus que tout les autres. Et Parvati les observa, heureux. 


End file.
